1942-43 Switzerland season
This was the 1942-43 season in Swiss hockey: Nationalliga A See: 1942–43 Nationalliga A season Serie A Preliminary round ;Central Won by SC Bern II. ;East *'Grasshoppers Zurich II' - EHC Veltheim 5:1 *'Zurcher SC II' - Thalwil 7:1 Zurcher SC II won. ;Grisons *'EHC St. Moritz' - EHC Chur 5:3 *'HC Davos II' - EHC St. Moritz 4:0 *HC Davos II - EHC Chur 1:1 ;Romande *'Young Sprinters' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 1:0 *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - Montchoisi Lausanne II 4:0 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Montchoisi Lausanne II 3:1 *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 4:1 *HC Chateaux d'Oex - Young Sprinters 2:2 *'Young Sprinters' - Montchoisi Lausanne II 1:0 *'Young Sprinters' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 2:1 - final Final round ;Semifinals *'SC Bern II' - Young Sprinters 5:3 OT *HC Davos II - Zurcher SC II ;Final *'Zurcher SC II' - SC Bern II 13:3 The Young Sprinters advanced to the NLA Promotion/Relegation round. Serie B Preliminary round Central *'Thun' - Lerchenfeld 1:0 *'Thun' - Beatenberg 4:0 *'Olten' - EHC Basel II 3:0 *'SC Bern III' - EHC Basel II 9:3 *'Bienne' - Olten 4:2 *'EHC Basel II' - Bienne 6:0 ;Final *'SC Bern III' - HC Ambri-Piotta 0:0 6OT, replayed 2:0 Eastern ;Saint-Gall Group *'Saint-Gall' - Heerbrugg 4:0 *'Flawil' - Herisau 2:0 *'Gossau' - Uznach 4:3 ;Zurich Group *'Effretikon' - Winterthur 2:1 OT *Zurcher SC III - Dubendorf 1:1 Grasshoppers Zurich II won. ;Final *'Grasshoppers Zurich II' - Saint-Gall 3:1 Grisons *'Lenzerheide' - EHC Chur II 7:2 *'Klosters' - Bad Ragaz 7:0 *'EHC Chur II' - Klosters 4:2 ;Final *'Lenzerheide' - EHC Chur II 2:1 Romande ;Bas-Valais Group *'Val d'Illiez' - Sion 2:2 OT - SF - Val d'Illiez advanced on lots *'HC Montana' - HC Martigny 4:1 - SF *'Sion' - HC Martigny 4:2 - 3P *'HC Montana' - Val d'Illiez 3:0 - F ;Haut-Valais Group *'Sierre' - Brig 5:0 - SF *'HC Viege' - Saas-Fee 1:0 - SF *'Saas-Fee' - Brig 6:1 - 3P *'HC Viege' - Sierre 2:1 - F ;Valais Final *'HC Montana' - HC Viege 10:2 ;Neuchatel Group *'Les Brenets' - Le Locle 4:1 *Young Sprinters II - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds II *'Les Brenets' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds II 5:3 ;Jura Group *'Tramelan' - Saint-Imier 3:0 *'Reuchenette' - Saint-Imier 1:0 *Reuchennete - Tramelan 1:1 *'Tramenlan' - Sonvilier 2:0 *'Reuchenette' - Tramelan 2:0 - final ;Jura Final *Reuchenette - Les Brenets - postponed due to bad weather - Reuchennette advanced ;Geneva Group Won by HC Servette. ;Vaud Group Won by Montchoisi Lausanne III. ;Romande Final *'Montchoisi Lausanne III' - HC Montana 2:2 OT, replay 3:2 - SF *'HC Servette' - Reuchenette 4:3 - SF *'Montchoisi Lausanne III' - HC Servette 3:1 - F Lausanne III was ineligible for promotion to the Serie A; Montana, Servette, and Reuchennette qualified for the promotion round. Final round ;Semifinals *'Lenzerheide' - Grasshoppers Zurich II 5:1 *'Montchoisi Lausanne III' - SC Bern II 4:0 ;Final *'Montchoisi Lausanne III' - Lenzerheide 3:1 Other games *'EHC Basel' - Montchoisi Lausanne 4:3 *'Montchoisi Lausanne' - SC Bern 3:2 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Tramelan 3:1 *'Montchoisi Lausanne' - Young Sprinters 3:2 *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - HC Martigny 8:2 *'Reuchenette' - Tramelan 3:0 *'HC Davos' - EHC Chur 5:1 *'HC Davos' - EHC Arosa 4:3 *'Zurcher SC' - HC Montana 9:0 *'SC Bern II' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 3:1 *'Lenzerheide' - Fehraltdorf 3:0 *'Lenzerheide' - Bad Ragaz 12:1 *'Zurcher SC' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 12:1 *'HC Davos II' - Thalwil 8:0 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - SC Bern II 3:1 *'HC Martigny' - Monthey 3:1 *'HC Martigny' - Monthey 3:1 *'Zurcher SC' - EHC Chur 11:0 *'Montchoisi Lausanne' - Samedan 9:1 *'EHC Arosa' - Zurcher SC 2:1 *'Montchoisi Lausanne' - EHC St. Moritz 8:2 *'Montchoisi Lausanne II' - HC Montana 3:0 *'Bienne' - Solothurn 2:1 *Sion - HC Viege 1:1 *'Sion' - Brig 6:0 *'Saas-Fee' - HC Viege 3:0 *'EHC Chur' - Thalwil 4:0 *'Winterthur II' - Schaffhouse 1:0 *'Kloten' - Thalwil II 4:0 *'EHC Arosa' - EHC Basel 5:2 *'Heerbrugg' - Bad Ragaz 4:3 *'HC Martigny' - Montchoisi Lausanne II 3:1 *'Tuilerie HC Geneve' - HC Martigny II 4:1 *'Saint-Imier' - Nidau 2:1 *HC Montana - Sierre 1:1 *'HC Davos' - SC Bern 5:0 *'Thalwil' - Grasshoppers Zurich II 3:0 *'HC Martigny' - HC Caux 2:0 *'HC Davos' - EHC Basel 5:0 *'SC Bern' - Young Boys Bern 22:2 - this game was part of a challenge between the hockey players of SC Bern and the football players of YB Bern. The footballers had won the football match 12:0, while the hockey players won by an even greater margin in the hockey game. *'HC Davos II' - Akademischer EHC Zurich 10:1 *'HC Davos' - EHC Arosa 7:1 *'Sion' - Monthey 3:1 *'Tramelan' - Nidau 5:2 *'Zurcher SC' - Montchoisi Lausanne 6:1 *'Montchoisi Lausanne' - Young Sprinters 7:1 *'HC Davos' - Montchoisi Lausanne 3:2 *'HC Davos' - Young Sprinters 9:0 ;Devred Cup *'Zurcher SC' - EHC Basel 9:0 - SF *'Montchoisi Lausanne' - Grasshoppers Zurich 1:0 - SF (also counted as NLA match) *'EHC Basel' - Grasshoppers Zurich 3:0 - 3P *'Montchoisi Lausanne' - Zurcher SC 1:0 - F ;Gossau Tournament 1. Saint-Gall 6 pts, 2. Wil 4 pts, 3. Gossau 2 pts, 4. Uznach 0 pts. ;Montana Tournament *'Sion' - Sierre 2:0 *'HC Montana' - Sion 10:4 - final ;Young Sprinters Tournament *'Young Sprinters' - HC Servette 4:2 - SF *'Zurcher SC II' - SC Bern II 5:0 - SF *'SC Bern II' - HC Servette 5:2 - 3P *'Zurcher SC II' - Young Sprinters 3:1 - F External links *Season on hockeyarchives.info Category:1942 in ice hockey Category:1943 in ice hockey